Give Me Strength
by AusisWinds-13
Summary: While playing a simple board game, Vanitas insults Xion and Roxas flips out, challenging him to a fight. One shot! Minor violence, a little fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts, all credit goes to Square Enix.**

**Okay, this is a rather random one shot, which came to me a while back. I've had to fix it up a bit, but I'm still not entirely satisfied... **

**Basically, it takes place in Sora's heart, Vanitas offends Xion and Roxas snaps. I'm hoping it's a semi-ok battle, I'm trying to improve my descriptive skills you see...**

**Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Roxas? It's your turn."<p>

The young blonde snapped out of his reverie, "Huh?" He frowned, confused for a moment. What was she talking about?

"Urm, the game? It's your turn." The girl replied, cocking her head to the side as if trying to catch an inkling of what he had been thinking about.

A cold laugh filled the air around them as the figure in the shadows spoke, "Oh come on Roxas, don't tell me you've gone and spaced out on us again?" Vanitas leant forwards, a cruel smile spread across his face.

"Drop it Vanitas. Rox has a lot on his mind, you know that." Another boy spoke, glaring across at the boy from where he sat.

Vanitas snorted, "Oh come now, Ventus, don't tell me you're not fed up by his constant lack of concentration." The boy shook his head sarcastically.

Roxas flinched, lowering his head in shame. He just wouldn't drop it.

"Be quiet!" The girl yelled, leaping to her feet, clenching her hands into tight fists by her side. "You leave him alone!"

If Vanitas was surprised by her sudden outburst, he didn't show it, he just sat there staring up at her with a bored expression. "Or what, Xion? You'll hit me over the head with the chess board?" He threw back his head and laughed, clearly amused by this.

"Xion, sit down." Ven spoke, slowly rising to his feet. He was having none of this. Xion opened her mouth to protest but Ven quickly shook his head, dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

Roxas glanced between the two boys helplessly, taking in the way their eyes flashed and their muscles tensed. This wasn't going to end well...

Vanitas smirked, accepting the challenge, also climbing to his feet. "Come on then Ventus, show me how macho you really are."

"Dear lord, give me the strength **not** to hit him." Ven muttered under his breath as he squared his shoulders, turning to face the evil half of his own heart, "I'm not going to fight you, if that's what you're waiting for. I'm fed up of you constantly taunting Roxas. He's our friend and he belongs in Sora's heart, unlike you. You, Vanitas, are just collateral damage."

The boy narrowed his golden eyes, biting back, "If I'm collateral damage, then what does that make her?" He raised a lazy finger to point at Xion who squirmed awkwardly under the scrutiny. Ven took a step forwards, raising a fist, but it never connected with it's target.

* * *

><p>In that instant, Roxas had leapt up from his chair and in one swift movement, brought Vanitas crashing to the floor. "Leave her out of this." He growled through gritted teeth, shaking Vanitas' shoulders gruffly. "If you talk about her like that ever again, I'll make sure you never see the light of day again."<p>

"Hahaha! How did I guess you would be the one to react? You really are predictable Roxas." The black haired boy laughed, shifting himself underneath the extra weight of Roxas' body.

"Shut up!" Roxas cried, grabbing Vanitas by the scruff of his neck, before slamming him against the ground.

The boy merely raised his eyebrows, teleporting to his feet, leaving Roxas sprawled on the floor, "That all you got?" A dangerous grin lit up his face.

The Nobody pulled himself to his feet, letting out a mighty battle-cry, charging at Vanitas head on. The boy barely had time to dive out of the way, but Roxas quickly spun around, throwing himself through the air, once again bringing Vanitas to the floor. The golden eyed boy looked shocked for a brief moment, before snapping back to his cold, sarcastic exterior. "Much better. But still not good enough."

"How's this?" Roxas spat, sending his fist right into Vanitas' face.

The boy winced, turning his head to the side, spitting out some blood onto the floor. "Getting there. But this isn't the sort of game I like to play."

Vanitas kicked Roxas off him, staggering to his feet as he ran a quick hand over his face to assess the damage the Nobody had caused. He chuckled, raising his palm towards the Keyblade wielder before sending a ball of dark energy flying at the unsuspecting blonde.

Roxas had just enough time to throw up a shield of light, protecting himself from the majority of the attack, but the force of it still sent him to his knees.

"You're pathetic!" Vantias cackled, watching Roxas as he struggled to his feet, "You really think you can beat me? Pfft. You hardly have enough energy left after one measly ball of darkness!" He turned on his heel, glancing at Ven and Xion as they stared at their fallen friend. "I don't know what you see in him, my dear." He said to Xion, smirking nastily at her.

All of a sudden, a loud, throaty growl cut through the air. Vanitas spun around, eyes widening as his gaze fell upon Roxas. He was standing, much to the boy's surprise, in a battle stance, staring across at him defiantly.

"I'm not finished." He said coldly.

Without a second warning, Roxas summoned his two Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, slashing them above his head. Vanitas furrowed his eyebrows, eyeing the strange white light pulsating around the Nobody before summoning his own. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>"Roxas..." Xion gasped, lurching forwards, only to be stopped by Ven. "Ven? What are you doing? We have to stop this! You can beat him, why don't you fight him?"<p>

Ven sighed, shaking his head before falling back into his seat. "This is Roxas' battle. And besides, the last time I fought...Vanitas...my heart fell asleep. I've told you a thousand times."

Xion shook her head, refusing to believe his words, "Then what can we do?" She cried desperately, watching the two boys as their blades clashed.

Ven shrugged, "Vanitas isn't stupid. He knows defeat when he sees it. He'll give in eventually."

"And how long will that take?" She yelled, annoyed by Ven's calm exterior. Was he really content watching his friend fight his enemy, on his own?

Little did Xion know, Ven was falling apart inside. He hated not being able to help Roxas but he simply couldn't get involved. "Not long."

Ven rose to his feet, offering her a small smile before turning on his heel and walking away. He didn't need to see how this ended.

* * *

><p>Roxas was winning. That much he knew. Vanitas was getting slower and slower, his attacks weakening ever so slightly. But Roxas didn't back down, he wasn't going to let him get away with insulting both himself and Xion.<p>

"You know..." Vanitas breathed as their blades met, "You're...you're not half bad...for a Nobody..."

Roxas snorted, "You're not bad yourself."

Vanitas smiled weakly and leapt back, dismissing his Keyblade.

"What are you doing? Fight me! We're not finished!" Roxas cried, slashing his Keyblades at the air around him, his anger growing.

"Yes, Roxas, we are. I know when I'm beaten." Vanitas replied, lowering his head a faint grin perched on his lips, "Believe me, I want this just as much as you. But right now? You have an advantage. And that's not fair in my books..."

Slowly the boy faded into the shadows, chuckling ominously.

"You coward!" Roxas cried, swinging his Keyblades at the spot where the gold eyed boy had been standing not moments ago. He screamed out, dismissing his own Keyblades before pounding his bare fists into the floor.

"Roxas! Stop!" Xion whimpered, rushing to his side, "It's ok. It's over." She quickly pulled his shaking form into her arms, twisting her fingers through his hair comfortingly.

"Xion...I-I'm sorry!" He stuttered, burying his face into her shoulder, "I couldn't l-let him talk about you like that!"

The girl gripped him tighter, "Hush now, it's fine. I understand, I understand."

Roxas shuddered in her arms, trying to control the wave of emotions crashing around inside of him. "Xion." He whispered, pulling back slightly, "I need to tell you-"

Xion pressed a finger to his lips and shook her head, "I already know, silly." And with that, she lowered her finger and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I wasn't planning this at all...But it kind of worked in it's own way. The whole RoxasXion thing just kind of happened haha!**

**I hope you liked it! **

**Read, review, whatever you like:)**


End file.
